


Trust

by SharkGirl



Series: MichEmil/EmiMike Moments [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Budding Relationship, Cute, EmiMike, Established Relationship, Establishing boundaries, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, M/M, MichEmil, MilaSara (mentioned), Post-Canon, Sweet, Touching, Under the clothes, Victuuri (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “You’re…doing it…again,” Emil accused between kisses.“Doing…what?”“Sweet talking.”Continuation of Comfort and Support.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two, okay? I can't help it.
> 
> There's much less other language usage in this one, but let me know if I made a mistake on my one Italian sentence, haha. ^^; I really need to learn to speak it, since I'm Italian and all...
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

Michele was good at kissing.  Like, really good.  And, although Emil had no one else with which to compare him – save for little good luck pecks from family and friends – he knew his boyfriend was the best.

His kisses were soft, but firm, and so very warm.  Michele’s lips were always smooth, miraculously never chapped from the frigid air of the rink.  Though, perhaps it wasn’t a miracle, as Emil had discovered his boyfriend’s shea and cocoa butter lip balm in his back pocket during a particularly handsy make out session.

Michele’s kisses were dizzying, his tongue pliant yet demanding, gentle yet forceful as it lapped against Emil’s, inviting it to move with his in a rhythm only they knew, one Michele had set and Emil had fallen into.

“Mickey…” Emil sighed as they broke for air.

Ever since they’d learned of Sara’s engagement and Emil had spent the evening comforting his heartbroken friend – and accidentally blurting out his feelings – the two had been inseparable.  A development, which Sara pointed out, hadn’t actually changed from their usual interactions, since they’d ‘always been attached at the hip.’

But it was different now.  It wasn’t Emil following after Michele.  They walked side-by-side and, when the cameras weren’t focused on their every move, hand-in-hand. 

Then again, after Victor and Yuuri’s _kiss heard round the world_ , they probably didn’t need to keep their own relationship from the press, but Michele insisted that they wait until after Sara and Mila’s wedding, not wanting to steal the spotlight from his beloved twin sister.

And that was just one of the many things Emil loved about his boyfriend.  His _boyfriend_.  The thought alone was enough to put a goofy smile on his face.

“Emil…” Michele breathed, reaching up to brush some of his bangs from his eyes. “You okay?”

“Hmm?” He blinked up at him in confusion, lips still turned up in a smile. Then he realized that he’d zoned out and shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“I lost you for a second there.” Michele ducked down and gave him a quick kiss. “Am I boring you?” he asked.  It was a joke, of course, but Emil could see a hint of unease in those gorgeous violet eyes of his.

“Never.” Emil brought a hand up and ran his fingers through Michele’s short hair, thick and soft and a little stiff at the tips from his gel.  He squeezed a small clump between his finger and thumb.  “Crunchy,” he teased.

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Michele frowned down at him, pushing himself up on his arms so he hovered above him on the bed.  They were in Emil’s hotel room again, but this time it wasn’t because they were at a competition.

“Hey, mine is naturally like this.” Emil fingered one of his own locks, twirling it as he batted his eyelashes.

“The tub of styling wax in your suitcase begs to differ.” Michele snorted and then raised a brow. “Unless you’re holding that for a friend?”

Michele was referencing, of course, the time that Yuuri had hastily handed Emil a present he’d purchased for Victor as his coach rounded the corner, not wanting to ruin the surprise.  They all went out to dinner after and, completely forgetting about the bottle in his bag, Emil took it back to his room.  Later, when Michele was looking for a shirt to borrow, he found the object in question and held it up, eyes wide.  Both of their faces were bright red as Emil tried to explain how the bottle of flavored  _Love Jelly_ had gotten into his bag.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Emil tried to pout, but it was hard when the man he loved was gazing at him with an amused look on his stupidly handsome face.

Michele just smiled, flashing his pearly whites as he took Emil’s hand in his, bringing it up to his lips.  “Never.”

“I’ve admired you for a long time,” Emil began, narrowing his eyes. “I’ve got a lot more dirt on you, you know.”  And that was true.  He’d looked up to Michele ever since he’d gotten into competitive figure skating and, because of that, had several years of embarrassing Crispino moments logged away.

“I know you do,” Michele said, smoothing down Emil’s hair, that infuriating yet seductive smile still on his lips. “But I also know you’re not the type to spread things around.” He brushed the backs of his fingers down the side of Emil’s cheek and then playfully tugged on his beard. “So, I trust you.”

“You’re taking advantage,” Emil mumbled, trying to ignore how quick his pulse had become.

“Taking advantage?” His boyfriend asked, tilting Emil’s chin up. “Of what?”

“My love.” Now he pouted for real, his cheeks growing warm.

Then Michele laughed. “Don’t even, _Barbacchiotto_.” He wiped a stray tear from his eye. “You’re like that with everyone,” he said. “You didn’t tell a soul about Yuuri’s _little_ _gift_. I only found out later when he and Victor came to the room to pick it up.”

“Okay, fair point.” Emil sighed. “But I still think you’re taking advantage of my kindness,” he said as he placed his hand on the back of Michele’s neck, feeling how warm his skin was there.

“You think so?” Michele asked, lowering himself back down so their chests were flush, his face buried in Emil’s neck.

“Mmhmm,” Emil replied with a moan as soft lips brushed against his sensitive skin. “Mickey…”

“You should take advantage of _me_ then.” Michele pulled back, his violet eyes dark, almost black.

“You’re too good at this,” Emil blurted out, his cheeks burning. “Why are you so good at this?”

“Good at what?” Michele asked, furrowing his brow.

“Sweet talk.” He put his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s head and pulled him down for a kiss.  It was chaste, but he let his lips linger, waiting for the other to deepen it.  But he didn’t.  After a moment, Emil pushed him back.  “Mickey?”

“I…wanted it to be good.” He swallowed and looked away. “I wanted it to be good for you.”  He looked so vulnerable right then.  Emil tried to figure out what he meant.  Had he studied the art of seduction?  Maybe gone online and read up on how to properly fluster your boyfriend?  Even though those websites didn’t really give him any information he didn’t already know – not that Emil had visited them or anything…

“So…this is all for me?” Emil asked. “The flirting, the soft touches,” he paused, biting his lower lip. “The kissing?”

“ _Emil…_ ” Michele groaned and dropped his head onto his chest, sending out a puff of hot air that warmed Emil’s skin through the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m just asking,” he said with a laugh, but Michele didn’t respond.  “Mickey?”  He ruffled his hair.  Nothing.  “Mickey?”

“You’re so embarrassing.” He peeked up, his face red.

“Now you know how I feel, _Mr. Casanova_ ,” Emil teased.

“Stop calling me that,” Michele complained. “It makes it sound like I’ve done this sort of thing with other people.”

Emil’s heart skipped a beat. 

Of course he’d had his eye on Michele for a long time – probably liked him longer than he himself had realized – but there was always that little kernel of doubt in the back of his mind that he wasn’t Michele’s first.  Even though his boyfriend had told him he’d never dated anyone before, he just seemed too smooth.  Not that it would have mattered if he'd been with anyone else.  But the idea of them sharing all of their firsts was nice.

“Only me?” he peeped, his voice cracking at the end.

At that, Michele smiled again and closed the distance between them.

“Only you, _Barbacchiotto_ ,” he whispered and kissed him again.  Emil melted into it, his heart fluttering annoyingly in his chest.  He really needed to stop being so easy to seduce.

“You’re…doing it…again,” Emil accused between kisses.

“Doing…what?”

“Sweet talking,” he said and then gasped when Michele’s hand ventured beneath him to give his backside a squeeze. “Mickey...!”

“If it bothers you so much,” Michele began, nipping at his nose, “I won’t talk anymore.”

“Mickey, that’s not what I-” but he was cut off by another kiss and the hot slickness of his boyfriend’s tongue sliding along his and tracing the inside of his mouth.  It was so good.  Too good.  Emil moaned, but Michele swallowed the sound, pressing his weight down onto him.

“Emil…” He whispered, lips still touching his. “Is this okay?” he asked, his fingers slipping under Emil’s shirt, their tips brushing against his sensitive flesh.

“Yeah,” he breathed in response and then gasped when Michele’s hand slid up his chest, warmth seeping out from his fingers and heating his skin, branding him. “Mickey…”

“ _Non voglio mai smettere di toccarti, Emil_ ,” Michele said, voice deep and rough, dripping with sensuality.  Even without fully understanding, it sent a shiver up Emil’s spine.  He was doing it again, only this time it was sweet talk in his native tongue.

“You said you wouldn’t talk anymore,” Emil managed, his breath hitching as Michele’s fingers explored every inch of skin he could reach.

“Then shut me up,” Michele challenged, his cheeks flushed, but his gaze unwavering.

“Okay.” Emil gripped the back of his neck with one hand and fisted Michele’s hair with the other, pulling him close enough that their noses brushed. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~ I've been keeping them so innocent. I just want to see the two of them being all cuddly and sweet forever.
> 
> Also, it's not mentioned, but they're in Emil's hotel room while he's visiting Michele. Michele just went to pick him up to go to dinner and then this happened...
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
> HC - Michele is always warm. (I sure wrote that a lot, haha)  
> EDIT: Also, _Non voglio mai smettere di toccarti, Emil_ translates to, "I never want to stop touching you, Emil."  
> 


End file.
